


It was never meant to be

by Josephinea2019



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josephinea2019/pseuds/Josephinea2019
Summary: Techno and Tommy did it. They won. They destroyed L'manburg and everyone in it as revenge but lost themselves in the process, leaving the place a broken crater filled with ghost.Dream didn't want to rule ghost, he wanted chaos, he wanted to break them to his will, not have a kingdom of mopy and or angry ghosts in a destroyed land. Which lead to the greenscreen like man to forge a portal that would not only take them to a new world, but also revive all that were lost. Although he secretly brought a secret weapon of his through without anyone noticing... What's this weapon you may be asking? Read to find out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Blood. It was everywhere. They were all gone, their hatred and anger for each other lead to an army of withers that destroyed everything nearby. Dream watched from a distance, he suspected it was dangerous for him to go to the festival and he was right, activating creative mode so the wither's would not kill him too, he watched the souls with a unknown expression, his dirty, cracked mask with it's eerie smile starred at the ghost before a sigh escaped his lips, this isn't part of the plan, the idea was for them to kill off the trouble makers and break the others. Not kill them ALL.

A dark figure approched the puppet master, hidden with a postion of invisibility "What now? It looks like we're the only ones alive now." They point out. "Don't tell me what I already know! Ugh... Just help clean up the remaining withers then I'll think of something.

**Later...**

With the help of the mysterious figure, Dream easily wiped out the remaining withers and now all there was is a bunch of Ghost yelling at each other or sobbing messes. The figure still hidden with potions merely watched as he started making a sort of nether portal... But instead of the normal obsidian with fire it was a obsidian portal lit with soul fire. He whispered a few chants and placed a totem of undying inside the portal before turning to the ghosts

"If you wish to live again and leave this literal hole, I'd recomend stepping through the portal."

A smirk hidden under his mask as he wondered if they'd listen, although he didn't wait to find out, merely walking into the portal with a salute, leaving the broken world with the invisible person following him closely


	2. A new world, a new life, an old issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months have passed since the residents of of the old Dream SMP travelled to the new world, being revived and joined by some new characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was a prologue and this is in the presant. The people who will be added are Minecraft/gamer youtubers I personally support. 
> 
> Also this isn't exactly stuck to the plot but more my interpretation of what could have happened
> 
> Also I know Techno said the sleepybois isn't cannon but he also said he doesn't mind headcannons.

"Gah!" Tommy's scream rang out through the house as he woke up with a jump. Remembering the incidents that happened in L'manburg... Particularly when he was pressured into killing Tubbo... 

It felt like it was yesterday when in reality it had been a couple months now and Tommy's been riddled with guilt since. If he was messed up before, he was a wreck now. He stayed with his dad Philza and his brothers, Wilbur and Techno, far from where the rest of L'manburg's old residents were, now residents of a new place called "Pogchampious", where they had been welcomed by the president there, Beast. 

The family of Terrorist and traitors lived together out in a taiga forest, keeping close to each other as they all knew, if anyone from the old world found them, they'd attempt revenge and this time, they didn't have any totems of undying to escape any executions. 

Dream however had disappeared, leaving a somewhat peace for the citizens of Pogchampious, being free from the family of terrorist and Dream. 

Tommy started sobbing as he normally does after a panick episode starts. 

It wasn't long before Philza rushed in, grabbing his son into a hug and putting his wing over him. 

"Shh... It's ok son..." 

Philza felt utterly helpless as he watched his youngest son sob and panick in his own little world of pain. All he could do was hold him and hope he'd calm down soon. 

And he did... Well by soon that meant almost two hours of constant reassuring from his father. 

Meanwhile Techno sighed, frowning as he could hear everything happening in there with his adopted brother and father but figured it was best he stayed out of it and stay inside his own house next door to Phil and Tommy. 

He'd never say it out loud but he regretted listening to Dream, he regretted pressuring Tommy into killing Tubbo, if he hadn't... Maybe Tommy wouldn't be the way he is now.. 

Then there was the middle child, hidden away in his house oppiste Techno's. Wilbur was ridden with guilt and self hatred. So ashamed of himself, he almost never emerged from his home unless Phil made him... 

Meanwhile

In Pogchampious, most of the residences of L'manburg had some ptsd issues, ranging from Tubbo who was heartbroken over losing Tommy for good this time, to Quackity who was now terrified of Techno and Dream but able to cope fairly well... Most of the time. 

Pogchampious was a beautiful seaside city ran by President Beast and vice president Pewdipie. The citizens included Quiff, Lynix and Green, with Couriway being a living not too far away from the city. 

The L'manburgians at least had one thing to put all their minds at ease, Dream was gone and hopefully he would stay that way. 

* * *

In a thick dark jungle, a certain homeless man parkoured his way through the trees as if he was part monkey. He knew the jungle well, especially the part where his little weapon was tucked away hidden from the world. 

Stealthal was hidden in a cave that was hidden from view with the numerous leaves and vines. She was hard at work making invisibility potions and improving her weapons, a trident and a crossbow. 

Dream smirked behind his mask as he saw her. Between her and Punz, he couldn't have asked for more loyal supporters. 

The teen panther like girl quickly noticed him and smiled "Hey Dream." She casually greeted, turning from her three brewing stands. 

"Hello Stealth... I don't suppose you have the information I need yet?" 

He had sent her to spy and set traps often, since she never went anywhere without a good lot of invisibility potions and instant harm potions.

Course he worried a bit, since like Techno she heard voices and was very blood thirsty, yet he didn't have to worry about her getting caught, she was silent, quick and often ran from confrontation if she felt she couldn't win and he knew this. She was easy for him to control, after all she'd do anything for power and blood. 

"Course I do."

She tossed him a book she had swippdd from Beast. A list of upcomming events. He chuckled ominously as he skimmed through the book

"Good... Everything is going according to plan..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear here is a list of the youtubers/streamers that joined in the new world. 
> 
> Mr Beast  
> Couriway  
> Pewdipie  
> Stealthal  
> Greynotfound  
> Quiff  
> Lynix  
> GreenMohawk


	3. Everything's fine now... Or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo struggles to remember what he did in Lmanburg, he remembers somethings but the voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Dream haunts him with treacherous ideas... Did he really destroy the community centre? Or help Dream take a disk and destroy Lmanburg? Surely not...

I smile and wave to Fundy, Niki and Quiff as I say I'm going home, which is the truth I'll head home soon... But I need to go to my room... My special room, my panic room. 

Just like before I made a small bunker under the waves and made out of both obsidian and crying obsidian with a single juke box. 

The water stings a bit but I barely really notice it anymore. I don't care I'm soaking wet as I just went and sat in the corner.

"Look who's back..." 

That voice... It haunts me... But its not real!

"You're not real!"

"True I'm not... But I'm as real as your thoughts are."

The voice snickered, mocking me and my fractured mind. 

"I didn't do anything... I'd never hurt my friends..." 

I try to sound strong but it came out as a pathetic whimper, unsure and fearful as well as weak. 

"You say that everytime... But then explain why you had tnt in your old panic room, why the real Dream had your memory book and most importantly why have you got the disk hidden away now?"

I freeze, the voice mentioned the other two often but... The disk was a new one

"Disk?! What disk?! I only have my disk, the four I got on my own!"

"Or so you remember..." 

The way the voice chuckled after made a shiver go down my spine, it sounded exactly like Dream, if not a little off but still, it was like Dream was speaking into his mind. 

"I do! Well partially... My memory book was missing a few pages though..." 

I sigh, the voice was right, I can't remember much, only bits and pieces. I can't even remember everything that was in the old book, so my new memory book has a lot of holes...

"Exactly! Just think about it! Remember!"

The voice's shouting made me jump, never had it shouted before 

"I-I can't remember! That's my whole problem I can't!"

I feel hot tears pour down my face, I hold my hair tightly as I try to remember before I saw something... Something in the back of my mind 

"See you can remember! I'm apart of you and I remember and you clearly remembered something..." 

The voice drawled but all I can do is stare at the ceiling, I remembered something!

"I-I remember a girl... B-but she was kind of like me... And sort of like Fundy... She gave me something... Not long ago... Here... In Pogchampious..."

"What did she give you?"

I wrack my brain to remember, what was it!? It was a circle... And valuable... Oh god no!

"It was valuable... It was... No! No! Nonono! I don't have a disk I don't!"

"But you remember receiving it hmm?"

"I... I..." 

I try to control my breathing, a brief ender cry escaped me as I try to keep my stress under control. I couldn't have! If I did... Then does that mean I did the other things the voice claims I did?! 

"I... I need to go home! I need to check!"

The voice laughs as I rush out of there, it could only be in place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took so long, been feeling under the wheather lately and due to Loonyquinn updating her name I had to edit a bit and with the recent events in the smp I had to decide to keep it as a AU or try to change it to follow the current events, I decided to keep it as a AU if everyone died at the festival but were revived into a new world


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo finds something that confirms his worst fears, he's been a traitor to his friends, helping Dream and the mystery girl, hiding something valuable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be all in Ranboo's POV until the end where will have a small POV

It was probably a good thing my house is so close to my panick room, since if that voice was right I would never be able to even look at the others... I burst open my humble shack's door, I'd been meaning to renervate a bit but right now I only had one thing on my mind, the disks. I rummage through every chest and crate, every crook and crany,under the bed, in the basement and even my hidden chests. Nothing "O-oh... I-its ok... It's all ok... I didn-" I feel my blood go cold, outside my window I notice a odd patch of grass. I make that pattern whenever I'm trying to hide something... No It can't be I rush and grab a shovel, a stone shovel but hey it gets the job done as I did as if I was searching for the most amazing burried treasure in the world. Thump! No! No! Right there was a chest I stumble back, I can't believe it. There's no way. This has to be a dream... It has to be! I stare at it for what feels like an eternity, but in reality it was probably just a few minutes It could be just some netherite... Or it could confirm everything that voice said... I breath in deeply, i have to know. I close my eyes as I open it before slowly opening them. There was one thing inside One round object One cursed object The object that started everything back in the old world... One of Tommy's disks! I cautious take it out, i can't believe this is real... But if it is... I need answers! The voice was right! I don't even bother filling in the hole I sprint back to my panick room, the voice must know why I did all this! And who that girl was! Wait... That girl... I remember green and purple eyes... Why would she have the disk? And why would she give me one? This is so messed up! "You! What is going on!? Who was that girl!? Why did she have and give me Tommy's disk!? W-why did I help Dream!?" I know I look and sound crazy but I dont care, I need to know the truth

* * *

(Stealth POV)

I smile to myself, I have stacks of dru... I mean potions. I take a bit of happy powder, or as Dream calls it, catnip. 

It's really just concentrated sugar but man do I love this stuff, and after all this with Dream and not being able to attack that ender boy,I deserve this. 

I grin at the thought of killing the ender hybrid. I've never been a fan of endermen, too strong,too loud and big. Their just plain and simply annoying but what Dream says goes, I suppose. All I can say is I hope this plan goes into motion soon. This is getting really boring just brewing and behaving, I need to get some dirt under my claws and blood in my teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got their characters right or at least close, I know in the SCC (small content creators) smp Stealth is a drug dealer and Ranboo suffers with his other half in the Dream smp so I hope these are ok portrayals


End file.
